Bloody Sacrifice
by xstorymaker
Summary: Every night, he would walk her back to the lamppost, kiss her hand and say goodbye. And the next night, she would come back. But this time was different. This time she wasn't coming back. A Hermione/Edmund one-shot, but may turn into a multi-chap later!


_**Hey…so this idea just popped into my head…I really hope you like it, I love this ship :') it's adorable! I had two ideas about how the story could go, so read them both and tell me what you think! Personally I like the second ending better…I was also thinking of posting a full story about this couple with one of these endings so you guys tell me if you'd like that. Anyway…enjoy! Reviews are love.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bloody Sacrifice…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Every night, he would walk her back to the lamppost, kiss her hand and say goodbye. And the next night, she would come back. But this time was different.<p>

Snow blanketed the ground and was continuously floating down from the silvery, starlit sky. The golden light of the lamppost touched almost everything around them. The air was crisp and clear and cold and the air was fresh. Everything was silent apart from the few faint shrieks they could hear in the distance.

"Edmund…" Hermione muttered.

He took her hand softly. It was cold and limp. "Yes?"

"I have to go back."

Edmund smiled. "But you'll be back –"

"No."

The soft smile disappeared from his face. "What?"

"Did you really think this would work, Ed? What did you think would happen? Did you think the war would just blow over and we'd start a family and everything would be fine? There's always been bad blood between the witches and wizards and the Narnians. We should never have started this. I shouldn't have ever come here –"

Edmund's eyes watered. "Hermione, please."

"It's what's best for both of us – your kingdom needs you, and my world needs me. My best friends, they_...they_ need me. Ron and Harry - I can't leave them, Edmund._"_ Hermione drew her wand from her pocket and clutched it tightly, her hand shaking.

"Then I'll come with you!" He protested, not letting go of her hand as she tried to walk away.

"No! I can't leave my best friends, and you can't leave your brother and sisters. You know that."

Hearing her say those words felt like a sharp jab in the chest. "Hermione…" he pleaded, his voice wobbling, "please, don't…"

"_Obliviate…_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alternative ending...<em>**

* * *

><p>Every night, he would walk her back to the lamppost, kiss her hand and say goodbye. And the next night, she would come back. But this time was different.<p>

Snow blanketed the ground and was continuously floating down from the silvery, starlit sky. The golden light of the lamppost touched almost everything around them. The air was crisp and clear and cold and the air was fresh. Everything was silent apart from the few faint shrieks they could hear in the distance.

"Edmund…" Hermione muttered. "What's wrong?

He took her hand softly. He shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. "You can't come back here. Not tomorrow. Not the day after…" He opened his eyes again. "Never."

Hermione frowned. "What…? If this is about what happened to me back on the battlefield then –"

"Yes, it _is_ about what happened to you. I can't let that happen again." He raised his hand to the red, raw scar on her cheek and caressed it softly. Blood stained his pale white skin. She winced at the pain but did her best to hide it.

"It's just a cut Edmund."

"No, it's not just a cut. It's a scar that will stay there for the rest of your life, reminding you of the mistake that I made in letting you come here in the first place."

"Mistake?"

"Yes – I made a mistake Hermione. I shouldn't have let you come here. I should've known from the beginning what would happen…Did you really think this would work, Hermione? What did you think would happen? Did you think the war would just blow over and everything would be fine? There's always been bad blood between the witches and wizards and the Narnians. We should never have started this. I shouldn't have ever let you come here –"

Edmund's eyes watered. "Edmund, wait..."

"There's no time, Hermione. They'll come looking for us soon. Go." Edmund's voice was firm, but there was still a tinge of sadness to it, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it.

"But –"

"My kingdom needs me, and your world needs you. I didn't want to do this, Hermione. Please just…go." He looked down. "Go and never come back."

Hermione nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Edmund?"

He looked up, staring into her watery hazel eyes. Eyes that he had loved. Eyes that he still loved. "Yes?"

"I can make you forget. I can make your forget anything that ever happened." She lifted her wand out of her pocket. "It would be easier."

Edmund nodded as he wiped away a tear that had escaped from his eyes. "I love you Hermione. I hope you can find happiness with someone one day."

Hermione took in a deep breath and raised her wand. "_Obliviate…_


End file.
